Consumer transactions typically require a customer to select a product from a store shelf or website, and then to check the out at a checkout counter or webpage. Product information is typically selected from a webpage catalog or entered into a point-of-sale terminal device, or the information is automatically entered by scanning an item barcode with an integrated barcode scanner, and the customer is usually provided with a number of payment options, such as cash, check, credit card or debit card. Once payment is made and approved, the point-of-sale terminal memorializes the transaction in the merchant's computer system, and a receipt is generated indicating the satisfactory consummation of the transaction.
Moreover, a consumer can use a mobile device to provide payment information to a merchant. An access device such as a retail POS can receive payment information, such as a payment token, from a mobile device for a transaction. However, value added services (VAS) data, such as loyalty programs or coupons, rely on non-payment data that is generally provided separately (e.g., by providing a separate loyalty card, scanning a coupon code, manually entering data, etc.). This may require users to manage many different cards, coupons, and other devices when making purchases.